jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of Beverly Hills Chihuahua
Courtney's Adventures of Beverly Hills Chihuahua is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Courtney and her friends travel to Beverly Hills and meet a pampered and spoiled chihuahua named Chloe and her owner; Vivian Ashe who leaves her with her irresponsible niece; Rachel while she is on a business trip. They also meet another chihuahua named Papi who is a landscaper along with his owner; Sam. On a whim, Rachel decides to go to Mexico with her friends and brings Chloe and the Thunderbolts along. But, Chloe and Courtney get dog-napped and sent to the dog fights in Mexico City! Can the Thunderbolts find Chloe and their missing leader before Vasquez finds them? Trivia * GUEST STARS: Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bunga, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Officer Jenny, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, * The Young Six and the Lion Guard will be with Courtney and Chloe in this. * The storyline continues in Courtney's Adventures of Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. Scenes Meeting Vivian and Chloe * (The Thunderbolts enter Vivian's mansion) * Rarity: Vivian, darling! * Vivian: *comes in while talking on her phone and sees Rarity* Patrick, I'm gonna have to call you back. *hangs up* Rarity! Nice to see you again. * Rarity: You too, darling. It's been such a long time. * Courtney: *barks* * Vivian: *sees Courtney* Oh, Rarity. Who's this sweet, little thing? * Rarity: This is Courtney. She's a purebred Golden Retriever. * Vivian: *scratches her behind the ears* Oh, isn't she a beauty? * Rarity: Oh. But, where's Chloe? * Vivian: She's sitting by the pool. * Courtney: *to herself, telepathically and excitedly* There's a pool?! * * (Courtney goes out back to see Chloe, a white Chihuahua who is sunbathing by the pool while another Chihuahua named Papi is by her side) * Courtney: *goes outside* So, that's Chloe, huh? *sees the pool* Oh boy! I can't wait to cool off and get wet! *runs towards the pool* * Chloe: What's that smell? * Papi: *sniffs himself* Which one? The sweat of my labor or the mint patch I rolled in for you? * Chloe: Neither. * Papi: Then it must be the fertilizer. * Chloe: Gross! You're covered in it. * Papi: Of course. I am a landscaper. *gives Chloe a dead grasshopper* Grasshopper, mi corazón? I caught it myself. Very tasty. * Chloe: Papi, that's so... disgusting. * Papi: I see you're tempted. I'll leave it here in case you change your mind. * Courtney: Cannonball!!!! *jumps into the water and splashes water everywhere* * Chloe: Oh! *shakes herself dry* Hey! * Courtney: *swims around, embarrassed* Oops, sorry... I didn't see you there... * Chloe: Look at me! You got me all wet! * Courtney: *dubbed as Ruby Rose* Hey, I said I was sorry, princess! * Chloe: *hears the doorbell* Excuse me. We have guests. *leaves* * Escaping * (Courtney, Delgado, and Chloe were running from Vasquez and his henchmen until Chloe drops one of her booties) * Chloe: My bootie! * Delgado: Your what? * Chloe: My bootie! * Courtney: Forget about the bootie! Your life's more important than your wardrobe! "No más" * (All of the chihuahuas gather around for celebration) * Chloe: Wow! All this for me, Monte? * Montezuma: Yes, Chloe. When a Chihuahua comes home, it is cause for celebration. * Chloe: Even a Beverly Hills Chihuahua? * Montezuma: Of course. No matter where you come from, you are one of us. Tiny but mighty. * Chloe: Mighty? But I'm just... a lapdog. * Montezuma: A lapdog? No. Do not insult yourself. Do not insult the Chihuahua race. * Chihuahuas: No más. * Chloe: No más? * Silverstream: What does "no más" mean? * Montezuma: Si, it means "no more." We Chihuahuas are not toys or fashion accessories. * Chihuahuas: No más! * Montezuma: We were not bred to wear silly hats and ride in purses! * Chihuahuas: No más! * Montezuma: We will no longer be spoken to with baby talk. We have been called "teacup" and "tiny toy" for too long. * Chihuahuas: No más! * Montezuma: Names like Fifi, Foo-Foo... Pookie, Pumpkin, or Squirt. * Chihuahuas: No más! * Montezuma: Yes, we Chihuahuas shake, but not for the amusement of humans. We shake because we know the power of our inner strength. Our bark. * Chihuahuas: No más! * Montezuma: Yes, we are tiny, but we are mighty! * Chihuahuas: No más! No más! No más! * Montezuma: Join with us, Chloe. Embrace no más. Find your bark. * Chloe: My bark? * Montezuma: Si! That which makes you mighty. That which makes you... you. *to the Chihuahuas* We are Chihuahuas, hear us roar. * (The Chihuahuas bark loudly) * Courtney: Come on, guys! Let's join in! *barks along with the Chihuahuas* * (The Young Six and the Lion Guard pretend to bark like dogs) * Montezuma: *barks* * Chloe: *yips squeakily* * Courtney: Yikes... * Delgado: That was embarrassing. * Montezuma: Don't worry, little one. Your bark will come when you need it most. * Chloe: *giggles and yips* Papi and Team CRWBY to the rescue! * (Rafferty carries Chloe and Courtney as he opens the back doors of the van until he sees Papi and Team CRWBY in the back of the van) * Papi: Surprise! *bites Rafferty on the nose* * Ruby: *yells loudly* Kick his butt, Papi! * Weiss: Uh... *decides to shout her own encouragement* Teach him respect, Papi! * Papi: *muffled* Don't mess with a Chihuahua! * (Rafferty falls over while screaming and holds his nose in pain as Team CRWBY gets out of the van) * Courtney: Ruby! Yang! Weiss! Blake! * Chloe: Papi! What are you doing here? * Papi: Rescuing you two. Run! * (Team CRWBY, Chloe, and Papi run up the stairs of the ruins) * Papi: Come on, Chloe! * Chloe: I'm coming. * Vasquez: Go! Diablo, go! Get that Chihuahua! * Rafferty: Which one? * Vasquez: The mean one! * (They hit a dead end at the top of the ruins) * Chloe: Papi! We're trapped! * Papi: I will protect you, mi corazón. * Ruby: *takes out Crescent Rose* Same for all of us! * (Yang, Blake, and Weiss ready their weapons) * Papi: *barks at them* In the ruins * (Rafferty is looking for Chloe and Courtney until Delgado peaks around the corner to see him) * Vasquez: *on the walkie-talkie* Rafferty. * Rafferty: Sorry, you're breaking up, boss. * (Delgado yips and Eclipse barks like a squeaky toy to get his attention) * Rafferty: I'm going to get you now, you little rats. *heads over to the spot where they're hiding* * (The officers draw their guns at Rafferty as he freezes and Delgado barks) * Eclipse: Peek-a-boo! * Delgado: Hello. One down. Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures